Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Ashley needs to master at least $162$ songs. Ashley has already mastered $24$ songs. If Ashley can master $3$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Ashley will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Ashley Needs to have at least $162$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 162$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 162$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 3 + 24 \geq 162$ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 162 - 24 $ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 138 $ $x \geq \dfrac{138}{3} = 46$ Ashley must work for at least 46 months.